Por siempre
by Karela
Summary: Despues de la batalla ¿Como fue que Harry y Ginny terminaron juntos? Por una vez en la vida ella dice "No" mientras Harry debe ir tras ella. ¿Por que se hace la dificil?


Por siempre...

Aunque habían insistido en que se quedara con ellos, el se había negado rotundamente, no podía soportar el peso de las muertes. Las personas que él había considerado familia ahora estaban destrozadas por que la guerra se había llevado una parte de ellos. Harry entro a la casa sin ganas, tenía ganas de dormir y al despertar el mundo estuviera arreglado. Entro rápidamente por que el frio comenzaba a hacerlo titiritar, cerro de golpe la puerta y se apresuro a entrar en la sala de la gran casa, todo estaba desierto como siempre, como estaría hasta que el decidiera algo con su vida. Entro a la cocina y sobre la mesa noto dos cartas dejadas ahí, con intención de que contestara pronto. Había pasado un año desde la batalla y él seguía encerrado en esa casa, tratando de ajustarse a la idea de no volver a verla. No podía enfrentarla no después de todo lo que había sufrido, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué lamentaba que se hermano hubiera muerto por qué tardo tanto en descifrar lo que Dumbledore le encargo? Todo sonaba a excusa y el ya no quería darle más.

-¿Cómo entraste? – Ni siquiera se movió, sabía quien lo estaba visitando.

-¿Asi saludas a tu mejor amiga? – Hermione trataba de sonreírle pacíficamente. – Te extrañamos Harry – El solo la miro acercarse a la mesa en donde las cartas esperaban ser abiertas. – Ginny te extraña… - El escuchar su nombre lo hizo temblar, la amaba, como tal vez jamás amaría a nadie, pero no soportaba el peso de todo.

-Hermione… - Ella estaba ya frente a él, mirándolo, esperando que decidiera regresar al mundo, compartir su dolor con todos.

-No estás solo Harry, Ron y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo, lo dijimos una vez y era para siempre. – Harry suspiro cansado, le gustaba oírla, la extrañaba tanto, a ella, a Ron, a todos los Weasley. – Además Ted necesita ver a su padrino… - Harry paso saliva, todo el año había estado tan encerrado en sí mismo que había olvidado la gran responsabilidad que recaía en el.

-¿Ted? Yo… lo siento ni siquiera lo he visitado. – Hermione sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Deberías ir, corre por todos lados y ya casi cumple un año. – Harry sonrió, no quería ser irresponsable.

-Iré a verlo… - Hermione suspiro emocionada y comenzó a jalarlo a la entrada.

-Vamos ahora Harry… levántate, muévete, vamos ya. –El se resistió un poco, pero al final la emoción pudo más que todo y se dejo llevar, quería salir sin sentirse culpable de las personas que lloraban a sus seres queridos.

-No llevo nada…

-No sea tonto, tu eres lo que él necesita.

No tardaron mucho y ya estaba pasando la puerta del jardín de la casa de Andrómeda, Harry tembló al recordar el hogar, al recordar cosas que parecían afectarlo una y otra vez. Hermione toco la puerta con fuerza, feliz de haber logrado sacarlo de su casa.

-¿Quién? –Andrómeda pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Hermione… -La puerta se abrió lentamente y la figura de la mujer se hizo visible tras la puerta. Harry respingo un poco y se calmo, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo. - ¿Mira quien vino a ver a Teddy? –La mujer miro detrás de ella y noto como Harry evitaba mirarla a los ojos, saludo con la cabeza baja.

-Entren… Teddy está jugando en su cuna. –Hermione se adelanto emocionada mientras Harry caminaba con pesadez. - ¿Por qué has huido? – La voz de la mujer sonaba un poco impaciente, Harry paso saliva y trato de buscar un escape.

-Yo… solo. –No conseguía articular palabra y el peso de tantas muertes volvía a caer sobre él, aplastándolo, dejándolo sin aire.

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que no tienes la culpa de las personas que murieron? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dar la cara al mundo? Lo que hiciste, nadie más lo podía hacer, los que lucharon Harry, los que lucharon están orgullosos de haberlo hecho por que contribuyeron a que toda esta estúpida guerra acabara, vencimos… cada muerte valió la pena porque lograste vencer a quien-tu-sabes. –Harry suspiro y Hermione interrumpió cuando entro a la sala con Ted en brazos.

-¿Estas bien? – Hermione noto como Harry parecía mudo y miro a Andrómeda culpándola.

-Estoy bien… -El levanto la vista y en la sala, sobre la pequeña chimenea varias fotografías lo saludaban. Lupin y Tonks abrazados tratando de sonreír saludaban a la cámara mientras que en otra, Ted Tonks mandaba un beso y después se sonrojaba.

-¿Tendrá una foto de Lupin y Tonks que me pueda dar? – Andrómeda sonrió mientras caminaba hacia un cajón.

-¿Estas bien Harry? – El asintió.

-Aquí tienes… -Andrómeda le entrego una foto, Harry supuso era de la boda de ambos por que presumían el anillo de matrimonio, Tonks relucía de felicidad mientras Lupin se veía un poco más serio, pero sus ojos, sus ojos le decían que no podía estar más feliz. Ted lanzo una risotada y Harry se concentro en el.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? Anda pídele brazos… - Hermione puso a Ted frente a Harry y el bebe rápidamente le extendió sus bracitos. – Mira, sabe que eres su padrino. –Harry tomo al niño con torpeza, pero rápidamente lo acomodo en sus brazos.

-¿Podemos llevarlo al patio? –Andrómeda asintió y se retiro a la cocina mientras ellos llevaban a Ted al jardín.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba, respirando la tranquilidad de aquel hogar. Ted comenzó a dar pasos entre ellos que veían nerviosamente como el bebe trataba de corretear.

-Me alegra que hayas venido… - Hermione miro sobre la cerca del jardín y sonrió. – Harry por favor no te hagas esto.

-Se que no está bien, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Si de alguna forma hubiera podido evitar lo que paso?

-Claro que no Harry, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, estuviste dispuesto a morir por todos nosotros, hiciste más de lo que debías, la señora Molly está muy preocupada por ti… y todos lo estamos.

Harry alzo los hombros restándole importancia. Un murmullo comenzó a crecer en medida que al parecer, se acercaba. Harry se levanto rápidamente cargando a Ted y abrazándolo contra él mientras Hermione le ponía una mano en el hombro. Una nube pelirroja cruzo la cerca directamente hasta donde estaba el. La familia Weasley estaba ahí, frente a él. Harry paso saliva y miro al suelo.

-¡Pero qué delgado estas! – Molly corrió a abrazarlo, había estado tan preocupada por él, pero él los había evitado.

-Yo, estoy bien, gracias. – Molly comenzó a lloriquear mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Harry, nos da gusto verte… - El resto de los Weasley rápidamente se acercaron a él, feliz de verlo.

-¿Todo bien Harry? – El señor Arthur se acerco por ultimo revolviendo su cabello y sonriendo tiernamente. Un silencio incomodo se formo cuando al despejarse l mayoría de ellos, Ginny quedo de frente a él.

– Bien chicos… creo que es hora de que invadamos la cocina de Andrómeda, ¡Muero de hambre! – Fred parecía querer desalojar a todos para que ellos pudieran hablar, pero Harry no estaba seguro de lograrlo.

-Nos llevamos a Ted.- Ron tomo al niño de sus brazos y abrazo a Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la casa, parece que no habían perdido el tiempo.

Harry cerró la boca en cuanto todos se fueron y Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, lejos de él, era obvio, no soportaba verlo.

-¡Ginny! –Ella se detuvo, suspiro y lo miro antes de seguir su camino, ¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía solo necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba que él la quisiera como ella a él. – No quiero que me odies… - Se detuvo de golpe provocando que Harry casi chocara con ella.

-¿Por qué debería odiarte? – Sus ojos estaban fijos en el, analizándolo, tratando de comprender como era tan valiente y a veces tan estúpido.

-Por lo que le hice a tu familia… lo siento tanto, yo si hubiera podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho, solo no puedo soportar que me odies. –Ginny respiro tranquilamente y miro al cielo con los ojos cerrados, quería golpearlo.

-¿Crees que por eso estoy huyendo? –El afirmo. –Para que lo sepas, no es por eso, no te puedo culpar de nada porque tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, espero que algún día lo entiendas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te vas? –Harry estaba más cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué? Durante ¿Cuántos años estuve yo detrás de ti? Siempre fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa, quien te beso primero, quien te dijo lo que sentía, pero tu… para ti siempre parece sencillo alejarme de ti. – Resoplo con fuerza mientras daba la vuelta y seguía su camino. Harry tardo un segundo en analizar las cosas y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Ella tenía razón, era tan lento es esas cosas. Camino un poco mas detrás de ella hasta tomar una de sus brazos y obligarla a que volteara, ambos cuerpos chocaron y Ginny paso saliva mientras lo miraba.

-Te amo… - Ella abrió la boca por la impresión y Harry aprovecho para besarla, ella tenía razón, siempre había sido tan fuerte, esperándolo, esperando que él le diera un segundo de su tiempo, ella había aprovechado cada minuto a su lado y después había esperado que el regresara. Ahora le tocaba a él ir tras ella y lo haría, asi le llevara una eternidad, por siempre estaría tras ella.


End file.
